the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brain
'"The Brain"'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180524cartoon44/ is the fifteenth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 207th episode overall. Synopsis The Wattersons have to stop doing stupid things in order to prevent Anais from falling into a coma from facepalming too much. Plot The episode begins with all the Wattersons in a hospital where a brain-damaged Anais is being diagnosed. The Bandage Doctor explains that Anais has been facepalming too much at the family's stupidity, and if she does it again, her brain will get smaller and smaller, relating to all the Wattersons' brains as the picture gets smaller. The Doctor prescribes that the family must go a week without being stupid. Later, The Wattersons are, from the looks of it, at a fast food place where Richard asks for food, but it is revealed that it's actually a toll booth. Richard asks Milk Guy for the food he has, and then settles on a tissue box. Embarrassed, Nicole covers his mouth with the sound cancelling headphones Anais was wearing. Then, Principal Brown comes up in his car and asks for food, causing Milk Guy to explode in frustration. At The Wattersons' house, Nicole puts Anais to sleep, and The Wattersons do a bunch of stupid things while they still can where Anais isn't around to witness them. Annoyed by Gumball's, Darwin's, and Richard's stupidity, Nicole tells them to "bleach the house" while she takes Anais to the supermarket, where the teenage checkout clerk starts making fun of the groceries. While he sings a song about the pickle jar, Nicole barely stops Anais from facepalming and tries to redeem her coupons. The clerk refuses to let her, saying that 12:00 is the expiration date, and Nicole argues that it’s only 12:01, accusing him of stalling her to make her pay. She demands to talk to his supervisor, who is a puppy toddler who doesn’t know his ABC’s. Nicole then demands the manager, and a Baby Bottle comes up and says they can report to the CEO since they're also young. Finally, an adult woman comes up, but the fetus in the womb talks instead. Nicole finally gives up and leaves. As Nicole drives Anais home, it is revealed that Richard has bleached the house white, and Nicole quickly drives around and tells him to paint it back in two minutes. The boys use paintball guns to paint the house, but also each other. When Nicole arrives home with Anais, the house looks slightly normal. She sets Anais down to watch TV, while she finds out that the food the boys were cooking was upside down and the dessert is on fire. As Anais watches the news on TV, she hears strange things about the weather report such as "A few IV drips of rain" and "to take intensive care". Suddenly, she hears strange hospital noises, and goes outside. Nicole lectures the boys of their stupidity, Gumball realizes Anais left the house and tries to tell Nicole but can’t until she finishes her lecture. The family panic and run after Anais to protect her from danger due to her still being brain-damaged. They find her at the park by a group of children smashing a piñata, so Richard runs and breaks the piñata and eats the candy inside. Nicole and Richard’s voices suddenly colleague to make “freeway”. Then Anais suddenly finds herself on a freeway. Gumball tries to tell the cars to slow down but just causes a collision, and almost topples on Anais. As Nicole reprimands Gumball for this, her voice suddenly colleagues to make “construction site”, where Anais finds herself there as well, on top of a building under development. Richard accidentally higs a lever to save Anais from falling off. Then Gumball throws a construction hat at Hank to save her again, and she slides down the building and tumbles safely into Richard’s arms. As the family rejoices, Darwin suggests they go home and "run a CT scan and another blood test" then suddenly to Anais' perspective, she notices things such as Nicole’s teeth as a scan line, a stethoscope on Richard and Darwin as a medicine bottle. She realizes that none of this was real, and as Gumball asks if she's okay with only one eye on his face and opening like a flashlight, within a flash, Anais is seen back at the hospital with Bandage Doctor and her family and wakes up with a bandage on her head. It turned out she’s facepalmed herself into a coma when Gumball shouted "NINE WHOLE DAYS?" in reference to a week and that all the events after were all just a dream. When Anais asks for her prognosis, Bandage Doctor says: "The symptons are regular headaches, stress, facepalming, and an abnormal amount of shouting. It's called "Family", and I'm afraid there’s no cure". Anais then looks at her family in a worried state and the Wattersons put their thumbs up with wide smiles to prove his point, and Richard pokes himself in the eye. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Bandage Doctor *Milk Guy *Principal Brown *Miss Simian *Tattoo Artist *Harold *Tony *Sal Left Thumb *Felicity *Larry *Hank *Rosie *Checkout Clerk *Bobby *Store Manager *CEO *Shareholders *Pregnant Woman *Fat Man *Timmy *Blue Cyclops Kid *Milk Bottle *Blue Elephant *Karen *Marvin *Cowboy *Soulless Office Worker *Pantsbully *Gary *John *Jeff *Siciliana *Steve Trivia *There are other hints that what Anais is experiencing is a dream. Among them are: **The candy being shaped like crutches, bedpans, bandages and stethoscopes. **The cargo truck being filled with giant time release capsule pills. **The Pigeon sounding and moving like a cardiograph. **Phil using medical terminology during his weather prediction. **The ice cream truck Larry drives having a giant syringe on top of it. Continuity *The costumes Gumball and Darwin were wearing during the scene where Richard and Gumball and Darwin "paint the house back" were the same as the ones in The Fridge Cultural References *The song "Don't Go Bacon My Heart" that Nicole references is a reference to the song "Don't Go Breakin' My Heart". Goofs/Errors *During the employee's rap, the orange juice cartons change places. At first they are in front of the cereal boxes, but during the rap and afterwards, they switch to being behind the boxes. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes